The overall Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance System in Wisconsin has two components: (1) The fundamental and (2) The expanded surveillance program. Our fundamental Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance System long-term goal is to achieve Objective 3 of the Environmental and Occupational Health Hazards Health Priority in Wisconsin's State Health Plan, Healthiest Wl 2010: "By December 31, 2010 the incidence of occupational injury, illness, and death will be reduced by 30%." At the core of the proposed surveillance system are 19 CSTE/NIOSH (includes the 13 required by NIOSH) occupational health indicators. Tracking these indicators and publishing annual reports will assist Wisconsin and NIOSH monitor occupational health conditions, risk factors, and risk groups to determine progress toward State and National 2010 goals. Our Fundamental Surveillance Program design strategy recognizes the need for a full-time surveillance coordinator dedicated to building and maintaining a surveillance system with the assistance of a part-time data entry and occupation and industry coding staff. The goal of our Expanded Surveillance System is to have an efficient, well-managed program along with strong partnerships with stakeholders that will reduce the burden of occupational dermatitis and pesticide poisoning cases in Wisconsin. The specific objectives of the expanded Surveillance and Intervention Program are to estimate occupational dermatitis and pesticide poisoning annual prevalence rates, identify risk factors and risk groups, enhance existing statewide surveillance capacity, and identify useful prevention and intervention strategies. To achieve the objectives of the program we plan to use an enhanced surveillance method using the existing dermatitis and pesticide poisoning surveillance systems in Wisconsin. Our plan calls for the systematic collection, compilation, and dissemination of related occupational .data over the next five years to improve worker's health in Wisconsin. [unreadable] [unreadable]